Episode 301.b Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Philosopher's Stone! (Part 2)
Plot Nonny Pirrucello is an average bespectacled 11 year old boy who has lived with the Mitchell family ever since his parents died in a car crash. For some reason the family has always mistreated him. On his 11th birthday a giant man named Mr. Langoustine hands him a letter telling him that he has been accepted as a student at the Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nonny learns that his parents were wizards and were killed by an evil wizard Rotten Tomato, a truth that was hidden from him all these years. He embarks for his new life as a student, gathering two good friends Gil Gordon and Molly Gentilella along the way. They soon learn that something very valuable is hidden somewhere inside the school and Rotten Tomato is very anxious to lay his hands on it. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ronald Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerval McGonagall) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Pronto as (Filius Flitwick) *Crabs as (Bank Goblins) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Mr. Shapero as (Oliver Wood) *The Big Bad Wolf as (Nearly Headless Nick) *Dr. Clark as (Mr. Ollivander) *Weather Weasel as (Quirinus Quirrell) *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG for little violence, some cursing, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2001 movie "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Bubble City) (Nonny and Mr. Langoustine are walking.) Nonny: All students must be equipped with... one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat, or a toad. Can we find all this in Bubble City? Mr. Langoustine: If you know where to go. (They go to a corner store.) (Scene: The Leaky Cauldron) (There is music and talking.) Marty Snailer: Ah, Mr. Langoustine! The usual, I presume? Mr. Langoustine: No thanks, Marty. I'm on official Bubblewarts business today. Just helping young Nonny here buy his school supplies. Marty Snailer: Bless my soul. It's Nonny Pirruccello. (The pub goes silent. A man comes up and shakes Nonny's hand.) Man Crab: Welcome back, Mr. Pirruccello, welcome back. (A witch comes up and shakes Nonny's hand, as well.) Witch Lobster: Doris Crockford, Mr. Pirruccello. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last. (A man in robes with a turban on his head appears. It is the Weather Weasel.) Weather Weasel: Nonny P-pirruccello. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you. Mr. Langoustine: Hello, Weather Weasel. I didn't see you there. Nonny, this is the Weather Weasel. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Bubblewarts. Nonny: Oh, nice to meet you. (Nonny puts out his hand. The Weather Weasel refuses.) Weather Weasel: F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Pirruccello? Heheh. Mr. Langoustine: Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh. Nonny: Goodbye. (Scene: Alley) (The two leave into a back room winery in front of a brick wall.) Mr. Langoustine: See, Nonny, you're famous! Nonny: But why am I famous, Mr. Langoustine? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am? Mr. Langoustine: I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Nonny. (Mr. Langoustine taps the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street.) Mr. Langoustine: Welcome, Nonny, to Diagon Alley. (Scene: Diagon Alley) (Nonny grins broadly as they step into the street and walk down it. An owl screeches.) Mr. Langoustine: Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry. (Nonny is amazed as they pass by shops and owls and bats. A group of boys are crowded around a shiny broom in a broom store.) Boy Lobster: It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, it's the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet. Nonny: But, Mr. Langoustine, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money. Mr. Langoustine: Well, there's your money, Nonny. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Bubblewarts. (Scene: Gringotts) (Inside the bank, they walk down the shiny aisle, passing tiny creatures working.) Nonny: Uh, Mr. Langoustine, what exactly are those things? Mr. Langoustine: They're crabs, Nonny. Clever as they come crabs but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me. (Nonny sticks to Mr. Langoustine. Mr. Langoustine clears his throat as they approach a counter with a crab in it.) Mr. Langoustine: Mr. Nonny Pirruccello wishes to make a withdrawal. (The crab looks up.) Crab: And does Mr. Nonny Pirruccello have his key? Mr. Langoustine: Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Hah. Here's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well. Mr. Grouper gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which. (Mr. Langoustine hands the crab a letter wrapped in string.) Crab: Very well. (Scene: Cavern) (They race down the depth caverns in a cartlike structure. The cart stops, a starfish clambers out.) Allergic Wolf: Vault 687. Lamp, please. (Mr. Langoustine hands the Allergic Wolf the lamp and he walks to the vault.) Allergic Wolf: Key please. (Mr. Langoustine hands the Allergic Wolf the key and he unlocks it. The room is filled nearly top to bottom with coins. Nonny is amazed.) Mr. Langoustine: Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now didja? (They continue on through the cavern.) Allergic Wolf: Vault 713. Nonny: What's in there, Mr. Langoustine? Mr. Langoustine: Can't tell you, Nonny. It's Bubblewarts business. Very secret. Allergic Wolf: Stand back. (The Allergic Wolf slides his finger down the door. The vault opens to expose a small white stone package. Mr. Langoustine hurries in and scoops it up. The eerie light it was shining with disappears.) Mr. Langoustine: Best not mention this to anyone, Nonny. (Nonny nods.) (Scene: Diagon Alley) (Nonny and Mr. Langoustine walk in the street.) Nonny: I still need... a wand. Mr. Langoustine: A wand? Well, you'll want Dr. Clark's. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long. (Scene: Dr. Clark's Wand Store) (Nonny goes into the store, quietly. He looks around. There are shelves of wands, but no people. Nonny speaks softly.) Nonny: Hello? Hello? (There is a thunk. A man appears on a ladder and looks at Nonny. He smiles.) Dr. Clark:I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Pirruccello. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. (Dr. Clark picks a wand.) Dr. Clark: Ah. Here we are. (Nonny holds it but just stands.) Dr. Clark: Well, give it a wave. Nonny: Oh! (Nonny waves. All the shelves come crashing down. Nonny jumps and hurriedly puts the wand back on the counter.) Dr. Clark: Apparently not. (Dr. Clark gets another wand.) Dr. Clark: Perhaps this. (Nonny waves at a vase, which blows apart.) Dr. Clark: No, no, definitely not! No matter... (Dr. Clark gets a wand.) Dr. Clark: I wonder. (Dr. Clark hands the wand to Nonny. Nonny glows under it.) Dr. Clark: Curious, very curious. Nonny: Sorry, but what's curious? Dr. Clark: I remember every wand what I've ever sold, Mr. Pirruccello. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar. (Dr. Clark points to the scar.) Nonny: And... who owned that wand? Dr. Clark: Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Pirruccello. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things... terrible, yes, but great. (Dr. Clark hands Nonny his wand. There is a knock on the window.) Mr. Langoustine: Nonny! Nonny! Happy birthday! (Mr. Langoustine has a snowy owl in a cage which hoots.) Nonny: Wow. (Scene: Inn) (The two, Mr. Langoustine and Nonny, are at a long table, eating soup.) Mr. Langoustine: You alright, Nonny? You seem very quiet. Nonny: He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know, Mr. Langoustine, I know you do. (Mr. Langoustine sighs and pushes the bowl away.) Mr. Langoustine: First, and understand this, Nonny, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was R -... his name was R - ... Nonny: Maybe if you wrote it down? Mr. Langoustine: No, I can't spell it. All right. His name was Rotten Tomato. Nonny: Rotten Tomato? Mr. Langoustine: Shh! (Nonny looks around. A flashback ensues, consisting off a cloaked man walking towards a house, breaking in with his wand, and proceeding to terrorize. Mr. Langoustine narrates.) Mr. Langoustine: It was dark times, Nonny, dark times. Rotten Tomato started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. (Nonny's mother screams as she is killed by Rotten Tomato's wand.) Mr. Langoustine: Nobody... not one. Except you. (There is a close up of baby Nonny.) Nonny: Me? Rotten Tomato tried to kill... me? Mr. Langoustine: Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Nonny. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse... and an evil curse at that. Nonny: What happened to Ro -... to You-Know-Who? Mr. Langoustine: Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Nonny. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived. End of Part 2. Recap After leaving the Mitchells, Nonny and Mr. Langoustine go to Bubble City to get some school supplies. They go to the Leaky Cauldron, and lots of people know Nonny and welcome him back. Nonny meets his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the Weather Weasel. They come to a brick wall and Mr. Langoustine taps it. The brick wall reveals a street called Diagon Alley. They explore Diagon Alley. Then, they come to a bank called Diagon Alley. Then, they come to a bank called Gringotts. A crab comes with Nonny and Mr. Langoustine to the caverns in the bank. The Allergic Wolf unlocks the vaults and Nonny sees lots of money which is all his, and then they see a white stone package and Mr. Langoustine takes it but he is not allowed to tell Nonny about it. Later on, Nonny goes to a wand store that belongs to Dr. Clark. He gives some wands to Nonny but they don't test very well. When Nonny picks out the perfect wand, Dr. Clark explains that this wand is the brother wand to someone called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. After that, Mr. Langoustine explains to Nonny about his parent's death. He told Nonny that someone called Rotten Tomato killed his parents but he couldn't kill him so he gave him the scar, and he told Nonny that nobody knows what happened to Rotten Tomato, and he told Nonny that's why he is famous, everyone knows his name, and he is the boy who lived. Category:Stories